User talk:Dregran
Welcome Hi, welcome to Herofactopedia Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Herofactopedia Wiki:Voting Center page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Torongo (Talk) 07:57, 20 June 2010 Quote Template Put it on the Sandbox. [[User:KennyWhee|'Kenny']][[User talk:KennyWhee|'Whee']] Yeah. And then the Boss will review. [[User:KennyWhee|'Kenny']][[User talk:KennyWhee|'Whee']] 07:27, January 1, 2011 (UTC) What he said O_O [[User:Monasti|'''-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] If you change the Template so that it's automatically centered, then it is no longer multi-functional, that is to say, it can't then also be used in the "Quotes" section of various articles, etc. --Åusår (Talk) 01:01, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :I was asked to simplify the sourcing, anywhere, here's the example you requested of an instance where centered quotes wouldn't work well. --Åusår (Talk) 01:16, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Because I was asked to simplify the template by [[User:Monasti|'Monasti']]. Anyway, I apologize if you feel like I stepped on your toes. Like you, I'm just trying to help out. --Åusår (Talk) 01:21, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :: ::He said he'd change the template to a different way, where the source was fully readable. I thought it looked more proffessional, so I asked him to edit it into articles. [[User:Monasti|'-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] Achievements :::[http://bzpowercircle.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Leaderboard Gladly.] --Åusår (Talk) 19:10, January 7, 2011 (UTC) I know =D[[User:Monasti|'''-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] Yes xD To the colours [[User:Monasti|'-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] My Sig Regardless of it being unnecessary here, I prefer the underscore, as I feel it's more me, plus it's required to find me on other sites such as BZPower. Anyway, thanks for the tip on the linking to templates though. --Åusår (Talk) 00:14, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Re:Confusing Message Yeah xD [[User:Monasti|'-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] 08:15, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Wicked. I'm now removing your powers :L [[User:Monasti|'-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] 13:46, April 20, 2011 (UTC) its me hi its me y`know manmcmanman the one who sugested the combo page for exo force wiki (Manmcmanman 18:32, April 20, 2011 (UTC)) Hello Great to see you here men Jorge-098 04:27, April 30, 2011 (UTC) What!!! Why you change the title of Daniel Rocka? --Tahu TKP 23:46, May 30, 2011 (UTC) oh really? see here! http://herofactoryreviews.wikia.com/wiki/Daniel_Rocka --Tahu TKP 18:35, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Re:FYI But see, I don't know which IPs are shared and which ones aren't. As an admin, I just can't take any chances, especially if you remember Starscream7. I know both situations are different, but they teach us the same lesson: never let your guard down, because you never know what will happen if you do. You can talk to someone else about it, but chances are they're going to tell you the same thing. ''[[User:Cirvihi|'Cirvihi']] [[User talk:Cirvihi|'(''talk)]] 14:42, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :I suppose, but I'm just not one to take chances, especially now that we have a competing wiki and I feel we should look like decent competition. I suppose I could block them for longer, but I imagine that I'll be blocking someone (perhaps a future IP like the one you're mentioning) over and over again while thinking to myself "Why didn't I block them forever in the first place?". Lastly, it wasn't that much different, because a member was involved in this anarchy, though it'd be incorrect of me to say it wasn't mostly the IPs who caused damage. :Look, we both have valid points, and I hope that's something you can agree with. Talking to you admin-to-admin though, would you unblock an IP if you didn't know what you were up against? Maybe these guys are major threats, and maybe they aren't. But I just don't want to let my guard down to anyone who may seem innocent and then lash out with devastating effects, you never know if I'm preoccupied in something and I can't save this place. :Slightly different subject, would you happen to have any RotR or Ordeal of Fire pictures at your disposal? We need to update most of ours due to their bad quality, and we'll need several more for obvious reasons. [[User:Cirvihi|'Cirvihi]]'' [[User talk:Cirvihi|'(''talk)]] 22:39, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Re:Protecting pages We use to have a vandal named Blackout, who moved several pages to spam names. That action persuaded me to protect every page from being moved by any member that wasn't an admin. I don't know if this was worth anything to you, but my point is I shall keep your suggestion in mind. [[User:Cirvihi|'Cirvihi]]'' [[User talk:Cirvihi|'(''talk)]] 15:10, June 20, 2011 (UTC) >< FML [[User:Monasti|-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] 11:36, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Come on FBchat or something? lol [[User:Monasti|'-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] 12:20, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Toa Takanuva I have demoted Scott and I have removed him from the Admin template. Also, are you a Bcrat on CBW? If so, I need to promote you to Gmod on the forums. :D [[User:Monasti|'-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] 10:03, August 29, 2011 (UTC) No. I don't quite think so :P [[User:Monasti|'-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] 10:07, August 29, 2011 (UTC) :I dislike black links. If you can think of another colour to use, let me know an I'll change it. [[User:Monasti|'-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] 11:00, September 11, 2011 (UTC) I've put it back to how it was. [[User:Monasti|'-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] 17:40, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Yup I'm still alive and here. Just very not active because real life actually decided to show up. [[User:KennyWhee|'Kenny']][[User talk:KennyWhee|'Whee']] 06:12, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah, it works better than the one I was thinking about. Far better. Mine involved punishments based on digit removal based on spoiler intensity. :3 [[User:KennyWhee|'Kenny']][[User talk:KennyWhee|'Whee']] 14:55, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Bot Consent granted :P. From me anyway. Have you asked Cirvihi also? [[User:Monasti|'-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] 17:44, September 19, 2011 (UTC) I'd say that it would be a good idea [[User:Monasti|'-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] 06:34, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I shall allow you to use the bot. BTW, any reason you made the '''User:Quadal' page redirect to the actual Quadal page that we have? It doesn't make any sense to me at all. [[User:Cirvihi|'Cirvihi']] [[User talk:Cirvihi|'(''talk)''']] 22:48, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Merge As on the Exo Force wiki, I'd like to propose a merge of this wiki and Brickipedia: everything contained here could go there, making this wiki redundant. As before, please reply on my Brickipedia Talk Page. 15:08, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Ah, we cross paths again, TDG. I was unaware of this policy and was eager to add information. ;) Anyway, I'm not sure if I completely defeated the purpose of the Spoiler Policy, considering they have already uploaded a video to the official website and updated the bios feature button at the bottom of some of the page (However the bios of characters are not added yet). Also, stores have already released the products in the US. -Bug Oh, don't bother replying. I don't really care.... Just stopping by. Ugh. Did you really expect me to click the button at the top, or check the mainpage before editing? You make everything so serious. Seriously, no need to respond, it will waste your time since I was just dropping by in the first place. -Bug Jeez this place is strict. Final response. -Bug I came here without knowing anything about the policies, I didn't expect it to be so strict when I edited. This really is my final reply.... 22:25, December 22, 2011 (UTC) I thought I'd let you know... I thought I would let you know that the HF website has been updated. Get on it!!! King Joe: CHFW B'crat, Ninjago Wiki Sensei Master. Say somethin to me! 17:31, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Hero Factory Comic 4: Von Nebula Rising. Is this on the wiki yet? It's been known for a while.... http://cs5648.userapi.com/u69424014/doc/126890900c09/Comic_4.pdf King Joe: CHFW B'crat, Ninjago Wiki Sensei Master. Say somethin to me! 17:21, January 7, 2012 (UTC)